Toto Sakigami
Toto Sakigami a.k.a Mockingbird is a Deadman formerly imprisoned at Deadman Wonderland. He was chosen by Hagire Rinichirō to be his third generation because of his unique Branch of Sin. He claims to be the younger brother of Mitsuzaki Yosuga, however his actual older sister died protecting him during the earthquake. Appearance Toto is a rather skinny boy. He has light blue hair, that curves upwards, giving it an impression of feathers. The tips of his hair are black. In the anime, his hair is light green. He has golden eyes. He dresses in a way similar to Shiro, with the same red patterns on his clothes and like Shiro, he also has multiple scars on his body, which are prone to ripping. He has a long, white coat with the zipper constantly zipped from his neck to above his navel. He also wore knee-length white pants. Before Toto was taken over by Hagire, Toto wore a shirt similar to that he wears now, with the same kind of zipper, but without sleeves. Under the shirt he wore another, black sleevless shirt. His pants now and then are the same. He also had two black cloth bracelets around his wrists. Totos clothes before.png|Toto before he was taken over by Hagire MockingBird.png|Toto's appearance after being taken over by Hagire Personality Toto is usually depicted as a lively, carefree, and childlike individual, who almost always has a smile on his face. However, despite this happy persona, he is considered absolutely dangerous and ruthless amongst the other Deadmen when it comes to fighting and battle. He also holds a rather bleak view on life, questioning once as to whether or not people actually have a reason for living, as well as looking at death as the ultimate answer to the hardships he and Yosuga may experience in the future. Toto also appears to harbor strong romantic feelings for fellow Deadman Senji, although it is unknown if this is simply a ruse by Hagire or not. One can probably assume that Toto was a good brother, who was really protective of and cared deeply for his sister, despite being younger than her. Unfortunately, his biological sister died whilst trying to protect Toto during the big earthquake. Toto was so gravely affected by his sister's death that he personally decided that fellow Deadman Yosuga Mistuzaki, will play the role of his deceased elder sister. Since Toto saw Yosuga as his older sister, he treated her like he would with his actual sibling. One example would be when two other Deadman tried to bully her, he killed all of them for her. Another example would be when Toto gave a plastic gun to Yosuga when she was feeling down.Yosuga says that he had a habit of clapping his hands and that it didn't change even after Hagire took over his body. History Not much is known about Toto before Hagire implanted his own memories into him. The only known fact about him was that he was an extremely strong Deadman. He never lost a single match in the Carnival Corpse, and is the only one to ever stand against the Wretched Egg. During his time there, he happened to chance upon a girl named Mitsuzaki Yosuga, who was being bullied by two other Deadmen due to her being new there, as well as her frail looking appearance. He took a quick glance at her, but just kept walking away and merely ignored their presence. Out of the blue, Yosuga began talking about how she knew that if she were to enter the G-block Area, she may die, which was fine with her because she herself desires to die and believes she has absolutely no reason to live. Hearing this triggered something in Toto, which compelled him to slice up the two Deadmen and save her. He also unexpectedly calls her "Nee-chan" for the first time. Ever since Toto saved Yosuga, he began "breaking in" to her room everyday, gleefully telling her of his victories and basically spending most of his time with her. He even offered to earn her the "Candy" she needs in order to survive because he thinks "Nee-chan is such a weakling". He starts addressing Yosuga as "older sister", much to her surprise because not only is she a year younger than him, but she is also not biologically his real sister. Toto dismisses this and states that those factors do not matter. It was later revealed that Toto was actually an orphan, whose older sister died protecting him during the big earthquake. Toto just decided that Yosuga would be a good substitute for his deceased elder sister, despite not being biologically related. He later gives Yosuga a plastic gun he bought using his extra CPs. He tells her that no matter what unpleasant things may come their way, it is always comforting to know that they can just die together. Yosuga will use the gun to shoot Toto full of holes and Toto will tear Yosuga into pieces. He also says that the gun may be her reason for living, causing Yosuga to tear up a bit. Yosuga soon realizes that the gun is not real and simply made out of plastic, which makes her and Toto burst out into fits of laughter on the floor. Abilities Branch of Sin: As a Deadman, Toto has the ability to freely control his blood. Love Labyrinth.png|Toto wielding Peacock Peak, Owl's Eyeball and many other Branches at the same time Invisible black.jpg|Toto using Crow Claw: Invisible Black Bloody feathers.JPG|An un-named Branch of Sin used by Toto Sakigami. TOTO.jpg|Toto licking Senji's blood G1.jpg|Toto licking Senji's blood, receiving his Crow Claw ability Toto.Sakigami.full.636749.jpg|Toto Sakigami|linktext=Toto meets Ganta Branch of Sin: Love Labyrinth (ラブ・ラビリンス, Rabu Rabirinsu): This allows him to copy the abilities of other Deadmen. However, he states that he recently was reset of his copied powers after his battle with the Red Man. But even in his weakened state, he managed to take down two of the Forgeries with nothing but a copy of Crow's powers. To copy a Deadman's Branch of Sin, Toto must simply drink/lick some of his/her blood. He has now almost every Branch of Sin there is, with the exception of Ganta's Ganbare Gun. The Branch he uses the most is Senji's Crow Claw, most likely due to its high offensive power. Trivia *Toto resembles N from the video games, Pokemon Black and White Version. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Deadmen Category:Male